Various forms of prefabricated fireplace grates and unitary fireplace grates including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,985,165, 3,771,511, 3,987,779, 4,161,168 and 4,215,671. However, these previously known forms of grate structures include features thereof which do not offer the improved performance of the grate of the instant invention and those previously known forms of grates which are prefabricated and may thus be marketed in collapsed or knocked-down form for assembly by the ultimate purchaser generally do not include operational characteristics which are favorable to the support of various forms of solid fuels in a fireplace.
Accordingly, a need exits for an improved form of knock-down fireplace grate.